Back & Forth
by Tyepsalon
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION! After 10 years things have changed a lot. Although some things never will. Justin/OC & Justin/Austin. The rating may be subject to change in the future, but for now is T. Possible future lemon. Maybe fluff, who knows?
1. Chapter 1

_The story will mostly focus on Justin and his life 10 years after the series ends. Austin will pop up later probably in the third or fourth chapter I hope you like so far. Comment and enjoy. = ) - **This and the next few chapters (1-9) are the final fixes I swear to God I promise.**_

It was 6:45 when Justin finally left the Mode office for home. Unsurprisingly Wilhelmina had called him before he even stepped foot through the building's front entrance. In the 2 years he's been her assistant he'd come to expect as much. He dug through his coat pocket and answered his phone immediately.

"How may I be of service to you my lady?" He quipped.

"Get back up here now, it's a crisis. Apparently Isabella has managed to steal Cristiano Giardini from right underneath our noses."

"What!"

"We need him, he's the biggest thing out right now and we can't allow him to be taken by that low grade trash at Isabella. We have to come up with a plan."

Justin sighed into the phone.

"I hope I didn't ruin any of your plans." She said with fake sympathy.

"Well actually-" He was cut short by his boss before he could explain.

"Suck it up. This is more important than some silly little date." Wilhelmina ended the call before he could respond.

"Damn it!" He exclaimed. He knew what to expect before signing on as her assistant, but knowing that didn't make moments like this any less frustrating. His phone went off again as he headed back toward the elevator and his nerves went on edge. What else could that woman possibly lay on him in just 30 seconds? Fortunately however it wasn't her call, but a text from Andrew.

Andrew would best be described as his off, off, off Broadway actor boyfriend and love of his life. Over the last 10 years Justin hadn't had much luck with guys, with most of his relationships ending in disaster. Andrew had his flaws, but he was still all Justin wanted. He was there when he needed him and they rarely argued. Despite their minor age difference and Andrews comparatively more wild side they usually worked well or at least much better than what Justin was used to.

"_Hey babe" _Andrew's text read with a smiley face emoticon.

"_Bad news" _

His phone started ringing by the time he got back on the elevator.

"You can't go out tonight." It was said more as a statement than a question and Justin could tell Andrew was disappointed by his tone over the phone.

Justin sighed and rubbed his neck.

"Let me guess Wilhelm-mean the bitch queen is keeping you late again."

"It's a mode emergency."

"Isn't it always?"

"It actually is this time; one of our featured designers is being taken out from underneath us." Justin explained.

"Fine, fine, whatever"

"Are you mad at me?"

There was a silence on the other end for a few beats. "No." Justin let go of a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. The elevator door opened and he slowed his pace walking to the conference room as to have time for a goodbye. "Do you know what time you'll be home?"

"Probably around 12 if I'm lucky." There was more silence. "Love you." He finally said.

"Love you too Justin." The call ended right as he approached the conference room. His solemn expression quickly turned to one of attention. She wasted no time in voicing her displeasure. The only ones in the room were her, Justin, Marc, his assistant and a handful of Mode employees too caught up in their work to leave before disaster struck.

"Ideas people, ideas."

"I don't see how we can replace him he's one of a kind. Without him this issue will be a disaster, it completely revolved around his concept, not to mention our online subscribers were basically promised an early preview of his spread in the newsletter, if we don't deliver it'll be a disaster!" Marc pulled out his inhaler and took a quick suck of air in his panic.

"Relax; I never said we were going to change the spread. I said I need ideas. We can't outbid them so we're going to snatch him back from those mouth breathers at Isabella."

"How are we going to do that?" Justin asked. There was silence with everyone looking at one another and avoiding eye contact with Wilhelmina. After what felt like an hour Mildred from styles slowly raised her hand.

"We could try to woo him, maybe send a gift basket or something nice." She squeaked.

Wilhelmina's lips thinned and her eyes pinned Mildred to her seat with an icy glare. "Really, a gift basket is the best you can come up with, a gift basket. Why is it so hard to get a decent idea around here? Mildred, get out of my sight." The woman gathered her things and scrambled from the room. "The next person with an idea that stupid is getting docked a day's pay."

"Wait Willy she might have been on to something." Marc began bouncing his leg in anticipation of whatever idea had popped into his head. "Giardini may not be susceptible to food, but he has been known to run through many a young male apprentice."

Wilhelmina leaned forward slightly. "So I've heard."

"Maybe we can send someone to convince him why Mode is the best place for his designs to make their debut."

"From what I've heard he's quite partial to those on the darker end of the spectrum." Immediately all eyes turn on Justin and he can already see where this is going.

"I have a boyfriend." He preempted.

"Not tonight you don't."

"What about my pride, dignity and self-respect?" He questioned.

"You can have those on your own time."

"I'm not whoring myself for some gross leech."

Marc placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to sleep with him kiddo, just flirt a little, and lead him on until he agrees to do the spread for us." He reasoned.

Everyone's eyes were on him and he could see himself trapped between a rock and a hard place. If he did this he could possibly save this spread, if he didn't he could at least maintain some respect, but they would probably lose Giardini and he'd be stuck facing the wrath of Wilhelmina. His voice was strained when he finally agreed to do it.

* * *

><p>As the bus arrived at his stop he stepped off and quickly made his way to the designer's loft, down the block. There was a chilled breeze and he buttoned up a hole Marc had undone before leaving that was meant to make him more alluring. Justin sighed before getting on the elevator; as much as he loved Giardini's designs the man seemed like a pig, both literally and figuratively. He knocked on the door and readjusted his jacket to cover more skin. Seconds later a strange man, most likely an assistant came to the door. He presented himself with an expressionless face that put Justin off. Regardless he tried to dazzle with his best fake smile. The young man wasn't impressed and he just stood with his arms crossed.<p>

"What business do you have here?" He questioned in a thick Italian accent.

"I'm Wilhelmina Slater's assistant and she sent me here to confirm Cristiano for the Mode spread."

"He's no longer interested."

"But it's important that…" The other assistant abruptly cut him off with a silencing hand.

"He's no longer interested in working for Mode."

"Listen it's…"

"Mica, who is at the door?" A thicker Italian accent called.

"It's no one."

"Actually I'm Justin Suarez, Wilhelmina Slater's assistant from Mode."

"What?" He sounded confused, but Justin couldn't tell since the assistant was still blocking the door.

"I'll just send him away."

"No don't. Let him in." Justin pushed passed the assistant earning a burning glare from him in exchanged. In front of him sat Giardini on the couch of his loft's living room. His eyes were tracing over Justin in poorly masked lust. He felt like he was being sized up by a predator and it made him shiver at whatever thoughts he could imagine were going through Giardini's mind. He gestured for Justin to come closer, but he only moved a few steps forward before he stopped, not wanting to get too close. "How may I help you?"

"I'm supposed to try and convince you to return to Mode."

Giardini licked his lips and Justin started to rub his wrists, but kept his face as un-phased as he could manage. "Now why would I do that after your magazine decided to drop me so unceremoniously?"

"We didn't drop you. You dropped us to work at Isabella."

Giardini swatted the air in protest. "I did no such thing. Isabella called after you dropped me."

"We would never drop you; we have you as our featured spread."

"Of course you did, just ask Mica he received the call from your office." He retorted. Justin looked him straight in the eye, but the man didn't seem to be lying. He turned around and Mica was fidgeting by the door not making eye contact with either of them.

"I can promise that we didn't cancel anything. Why don't we check the phone's recent calls to prove it?"

"Fine, Mica hand him the phone." Mica fumbled through his pockets going through the same pockets pretending not to know where it is. "Mica stop with the fun and games where is the phone?"

"I'm not sure I can't…"

"You didn't check that one." Justin interjected, gesturing toward the assistants left pocket. He reluctantly pulled it out and Justin swiped it from his hand to check the contacts. He made a triumphant noise before showing Giardini his evidence. "Look here is our original call 2 weeks ago and none after that."

Giardini furled his eyebrow in confusion and irritation. "What is this number?" There was one number that repeated 5 times in the last 3 days.

Justin's eyes widened at the familiar number. It made sense to him now. "That Mr. Giardini is the number to Isabella magazine." Giardini's expression grew. "My guess is that your assistant was bribed to get you to switch magazines."

Giardini focused his eyes on his assistant. "Is this true?" He yelled.

"Maybe if you didn't pay me with dirt and unwanted advances I wouldn't have to do such things!" He snapped.

"You're fired."

"I quit." Mica slammed the door as he stormed his way out. Giardini ran a hand through his comb over as he calmed down facing back toward Justin.

"I will call Isabella and tell them I'm going in another direction." Justin couldn't resist a wide grin to which Giardini raised an intrigued eye brow that made it disappear just as fast. He reached into his pocket and handed the man one of Wilhelmina's cards.

"She'll call you tomorrow morning." Justin flashed an uncomfortable smile then gingerly made his way from the loft. He could feel Giardini's lascivious gaze as he made his way out.

He checked the time it was only 8:20 with any luck he could make it home in time for a late dinner.

* * *

><p>Suarez stood in front of his apartment door, fumbling with his keys while attempting to balance his work bag and the dinner he'd picked up for himself and his boyfriend. As he unlocked the door and entered he nearly tripped over a pair of cheap boots. Justin shook as he put the food on the kitchen table. His biggest pet peeve was ugly and or cheap clothing. After years tolerating his aunt Betty he was repulsed by the idea of such things in his own home.<p>

"Babe, what did I tell you about buying store knock offs? You know how I feel about them." Justin called.

There was no response.

"Andrew, are you here?" He called again.

Again there was no response so Justin proceeded to investigate. Slowly he sauntered toward their bedroom door hearing a slight rustle behind the door. He opened the door slowly only to see his boyfriend on their bed naked with an awkward look on his face and barely covered by sheets.

"Oh hey Justin you're home, I thought you'd be working later."

"Things went along faster than I expected. Why are you naked?" He queried with a quirked eyebrow.

There was a sheepish grin on Andrew's face and he was rubbing his neck. "I wanted to surprise you, I was going to light candles and stuff, but you came home earlier than I expected."

"Awe babe, that's so sweet."

"Yup I figure since you work so hard, I'd do something." He sputtered.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah why do you ask, I'm just fine." He lied, eyeing the closet.

"You're just being a little weird."

"Never better, now why don't you just come over here and give papa some love?" He suggested with an enticed smirk.

Justin smiled and made his way over to his bed, straddling his boyfriend's lap. He threw his arms around his neck and gave him a peck then started speaking again.

"It's been a real stressful day; it's nice to have you to come home to."

"Yeah I know what you mean." He beamed. "Now let's release all that stress the best way we know how." He flipped Justin onto the bed and began attacking his body, causing his lover to laugh and squirm from the sensation of his various touches. Justin almost let himself go until he heard a muffled sound from the closet.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That noise, it sounded like it came from the closet."

"I didn't hear anything." His boyfriend insisted.

"I'm sure I heard something."

"Ok I farted." Andrew blurted out.

"That's disgusting, but that sound came from the closet." Justin pushed Andrew off of him and moved toward his closet.

"Don't open that!" He shouted.

"What's up with you you're acting odd? Why not open the closet?"

"Umm because there might be a, umm rat in there."

"A rat, why would there be a rat in there?"

"Ms. Hudson said there was a rat in her closet last week, a really big rat." Andrew continued trying to motion Justin back toward him.

He made a disgusted noise and stepped away from the closet.

"Yeah and she said it nibbled on all her shoes."

"Oh my God, my Versace suede shoes are in there." As soon as he opened the closet an unknown figure plunged outward onto the hardwood floor causing him to flail and release a scream of pure horror. The figure squirmed around on the floor half naked and Justin slowly put the pieces together.

"Who the hell is this?" He shrilled.

"This is Daryl; he's a cast member with me."

"Why is he in our closet half naked?"

"We were practicing lines before you got here and there's umm there's this scene where we have to pop out from the closet." He lied

Daryl just stared at the two others not sure what to do. It was actually rather interesting to watch Andrew throw out every half-baked excuse he could think of and Justin standing next to the closet beginning to fume. With each lie Justin's fists balled tighter and jaw clenched harder. Finally he exploded from his rage.

"Do I look that damn stupid to you, how could you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry." Andrew pleaded.

"Sorry won't cut it!" He yelled. Justin's dark gaze turned on Daryl; he immediately understood the gesture gathering the remainder of his clothes in haste and rushing from the room. "Don't forget to take those third rate Chinatown tragedies with you." Justin called out as he heard Daryl scurrying out the apartment. With Daryl gone he refocused his attention on the real culprit.

"Babe, please forgive me it was a mistake, I'm so sorry." He tried to move closer, but was held at bay by an outstretched hand warning him to keep his distance.

"You're damn right you're sorry. I can't believe you'd do this. How long has this been going on?"

"It hasn't been that long."

"That's not a valid answer. Give me a period of time." He commanded.

"3 months" Andrew mumbled. Justin stood silent with balled fists and moistening eyes. "What can I do for you to forgive me?" Andrew pleaded.

"Pack your stuff and get out." Justin answered flatly. He pointed to the door when Andrew tried again in vain to touch him.

An hour later Justin is sitting alone on the couch with a glass of wine in his hands and his eyes are puffy and red. He's been thinking and sobbing and drinking. Every few minutes he can see Andrew's form in his peripheral vision, but he can't bear to look at him directly. When the shuffling finally stops he doesn't even notice still lost in thoughts of the last few months. He hears the door open and has to stop himself from looking at the door.

"I hope that you can forgive me." Andrew's voice sounds forlorn and defeated completely opposite of his usual tone. Justin wants to say he is forgiven just to hear his voice come back to normal, but he doesn't. He sips more wine and Andrew shuts the door behind him.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_I added a new character in this chapter born after the series ended. I'll probably explain her more as the story progresses. Also, Austin will probably show up next chapter if not, then in chapter 4. Comment and enjoy =). **Mostly the same but still changed it's part of the larger change so don't crucify me please.**_

Justin sat miserably behind his desk still dreary from the events of the previous night. Since then he'd gotten over 25 calls and voicemails from Andrew, all of which he ignored. He found himself contemplating everything that happened and all the signs that led up to it. All of the times Andrew would answer the phone out of breath or would come home slightly disheveled after a late "rehearsal". Deep down Justin knew he should have seen what was going on, but didn't want to admit it to himself. He continued his loathing while staring at his vibrating phone until knocked out of it by Marc.

"Hey what's up kiddo?" chimed Marc. Justin spun his chair to face him, earning a horrified screech in return. "What happened to you? You look; ugh I can't even put words to it."

This was most likely attributed to Justin's uncharacteristic visit to tragic town. He'd overslept the night before after being up till 3 getting drunk and crying. As a result he had dark circles under his eyes that could rival Pete the Pup's and he had no time to iron anything. To add insult to injury Andrew had taken the hair gel with him the night before so Justin had to contend with a disheveled mop on his head without any means of taming it.

Justin responded with a dissatisfied grunt and glaring eyes.

Marc cringed and stepped back. "That was uncalled for."

"When you pimp out your friends and tell them they look like shit this is generally the response you get."

Marc rolled his eyes and swatted the air. "Oh you're still on about that. It wasn't personal it was just business. Besides it isn't like we haven't had you do morally questionable or legally gray things before. Plus I heard you won him back over, so that's big Wilhelmina kudos."

"That's just peachy keen." He said acrimoniously.

"What's going on with you? I haven't seen you this catty since Beyoncé told the world she was tired of being her own competition and retired. "

"Not much just work."

"That doesn't sound like you're avoiding anything?" Marc sat down on the assistant's desk and started toying with one of the miscellaneous items on it.

"It's nothing I don't wanna talk about it." Suarez replied morosely.

"Come on it can't be that bad and it'll feel better to talk about it."

Justin gave a heavy sigh before spilling. "Andrew cheated on me and I kicked him out."

"Oh." Marc responded awkwardly. "So does that mean you two are over?"

"I don't know. I still…" Justin took a deep breath. "I'm not sure if I could ever trust him again."

"Well if it counts I never liked him. I always thought you could do better."

"What should I do? I haven't been this confused since I came out."

"Weren't those the days, you were barely hatched from the gay egg. Now here you are a full grown rooster with the rest of us. I wish I knew what to say, but I don't."

"How about get back to work." Wilhelmina offered as she walked pass.

The two of them both jerked in surprise at the familiar voice of their overseer and the sound of her thousand dollar shoes tapping ever closer. Immediately they both stiffened and prepared to return to their stations.

"Marc, get me those layouts by 12 and Justin I want you in my office to discuss Giardini." She commanded.

The two immediately complied.

On her heels Justin stood expectantly for her to start speaking. "I heard you re-acquired Giardini?"

"Yeah I did. He should be expecting your call to set up a conference."

"Good" she said with satisfaction in her voice. "I hope it wasn't too much the ordeal."

"It could've been worse."

"I take it then that you didn't sleep with him."

"No, thank God. I was able to keep my pride and dignity." He pointed out pleased.

"That's a shame we could've used that to our advantage later. No matter we've got him for now so I suppose you did well enough, even if it was the bare minimum."

"Gee thanks Wilhelmina that means a lot." He remarked. Wilhelmina raised an eyebrow in mild surprise.

"Is there a problem?"

"Not really, I've just had some stuff going on that's all."

"Snap out of it then, this is not the place for your family life to be mixed in. You need to keep your head in the game. You got that." Justin nodded in confirmation. "I'm glad we both understand each other. Now deal with that quickly."

Justin stood puzzled until he followed Wilhelmina's eyes behind him and stared into Andrew's face on the other side of the large glass window that separated them. Andrew stared back, flowers in hand and a pleading look on his face.

"Ay Dios freaking Mio, what is he even doing here?" Justin fretted.

"I take it he's the issue."

"Yeah I threw him out, and he's been calling me since."

"Good, I never cared for him anyway; I know his type, no ambition whatsoever ad they get in the way of those with any. Now please get him out of my office and try not to make a scene."

Justin hastened his way out toward his awaiting ex, quickly moving him away from his boss' office and to the meeting room for more privacy.

"Why did you come here, I'm working right now and I don't have time for this."

"I just wanted to talk to you about last night you never gave me a chance to explain things."

"What is there to explain?" Justin snapped. "You cheated on me in my own bed and lied right to my face. Then you got caught and I kicked you out."

"I'm so, so sorry for sleeping with him, it meant nothing, he meant nothing."

"You're wrong it did mean something, to me. I trusted you and you just threw that all away. Had it been a onetime thing I might forgive, but you did this for months. What's worse is I found out by him falling out of my closet." He accused.

"I didn't want to hurt you. It was a mistake, a stupid mistake and I don't deserve you at all." He said with genuine remorse. "Can you ever forgive me, just one more chance?"

He tried to move closer to Justin, but was held at bay with an outstretched arm.

"I don't know if I can right now. But please, I think it's best if you go, I have to get back to work."

Andrew sadly handed him the flowers and made his way out of the conference room, leaving behind a sad air for Justin to wallow in.

* * *

><p>Many hours later Justin was at the front door of his grandpa's house preparing his best poker face as to avoid questions from his family. As much as he loved them he didn't like them being in his business the way they often liked to be. With his best smile he opened the door and was ambushed by the outstretched arms of his mother.<p>

"Oh my poor baby, are you ok?"

"What, yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"I heard about you and Andrew. Mama's here for you." Justin shot the other 3 members of his family a pleading look. Understanding the familiar signal Bobby gently plied his wife off of him.

"Wait who told you?"

"So it's true." Grandpa chimed in.

"Who told you guys?"

"Marc did." Hilda interjected.

"Oh course he did and I bet he neglected to tell you how he pimped me out the same day."

"That was just business." Hilda reasoned. Bobby nodded in agreement. Justin stared at his parents with his mouth open, made speechless by their casual indifference.

"Are you kidding me right now? I was raised to value my pride and dignity."

"Never mind that Justin, I want to know about you and Andrew." Hilda snapped.

"How are you holding up?" Bobby offered.

"I could be worse." Justin breathed.

"What happened, what did he do?" Hilda questioned.

"I'd rather not talk about it." At this the rest of the family threw in their two cents.

"I said it before, you can't trust those actor types they're all trouble. They never know when to separate the real world from reality."

"I never liked him much." Bobby responded.

"Me neither he was too handsy for my liking, like the rest of us even weren't here, no respect." Ignacio threw in.

"He wasn't that cute either." His younger sister added.

When the barrage upon Andrew and the stories about their week were done, they sat and ate together as they did on every first Friday. When the meal was done Justin went to the kitchen to wash dishes, with his sister, Sylvia, following right behind him.

"So why did you two break up."

"It's none of your business."

"Did one of you cheat?"

"Don't you have homework or something to do?"

"It's Friday, who gets homework on Friday? So, did someone cheat?"

"Adults do and that's adult business." He retorted with irritation in his voice.

"So one of you did cheat then, I can't believe you'd do that Justin."

"Excuse me, but I've never cheated on anyone."

"He cheated? I can't believe it."

"Shut it imp, it's none of your business." He hissed.

"You're the better looking one though; I thought only the attractive one in a relationship cheated." She said truly astonished.

"Who told you that?"

"No one did, but it just makes sense. How can you be less nice looking and a cheater? I mean if he was pretty I could understand cause you'd have a lot more people to choose from, but if you're regular looking and with someone that looks way better you probably won't find anyone else that nice looking that'll ever want to be with you. Maybe it's cause I'm young, but that's just stupid to me."

At this Justin had his first real laugh all day.

"I don't get it either kid." He giggled. He could feel his phone vibrate for the 30th time in his pocket and ignored it as he made his way out of the kitchen with his sister in tow.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok if this is your first time reading the story carry on, if this is __**not**__ your first time note that the way I'm telling this story is no longer just from Justin's point of view, but Austin's and maybe others as well if I feel inclined to do so. Regardless I hope you enjoy. __**Part of the great big reconstruction.**_

'So I Know this guy, newly single, really cute and oh so-'

'No.'

'Oh come on what do you have to lose?'

'I have better things to do.' He objected.

'Liar, I make your schedule, you have nothing better to do.'

'No offense, but the guys you set me up with never work out.'

'That's because you don't go with an open mind.'

'The last guy you set me up with murdered his husband.'

'It was self-defense.' She retorted.

'I'm not doing this with you.'

'Please just try this guy. I already told him you'd go. If it doesn't work out this'll be the last date I try to set you up on ever.' She had raised her right hand over her heart. 'I swear.' She had said. That is the story of how Austin Marley was manipulated into yet another dead end date by his friend/assistant Shatoya.

The guy himself was actually better than most of the men she managed to find. He had perfect teeth and a nice build. Although he had a few flakes of gray throughout his hair and very mild smile lines there were few other indications that he was that old. He didn't seem crazy or off. He had a great job and did well for himself. He'd be perfect actually if it weren't for one massive character flaw. The man was dull as dirt. The night started off awkwardly when he brought up his interest in vintage doll collecting to which Austin could only smile, nod, and feign interest. It only went downhill from there. The man, George was his name, kept droning on and on about God knows what. The more George spoke the more Austin's craved a cigarette. He had to struggle to pay attention as George's words slowly degenerated into what could only be described as an adult speaking in a Charlie Brown special.

When a waiter finally came back with their order Austin breathed a silent sigh of relief for this reprieve from the one way conversation. At least now if he had food in his mouth George wouldn't keep talking or so he thought. To Austin's internal horror his date pushed his food to the side and kept talking. On and on George chattered away as if trying to beat a record for most mundane conversation, until finally God took mercy on Austin and the waiter brought the check. He secretly cheered; he was free to leave now. The two left the restaurant together, George taking his entire meal.

George was rocking back and forth on his heels as he spoke. "So"

Austin rubbed his neck and responded with the same single word.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Um, yeah sure." Austin lied.

"So do you want to continue this back at your place or…?"

Austin dropped his gaze still rubbing his neck awkwardly. _'If he was this boring at a table I wonder how boring he is bed.'_ Austin thought. "Look… I think you're a nice guy and all, but well… I don't think this…" He gestured between the two. "…Is going to work."

George was quiet for a moment. "Alright then" He breathed. "It was nice meeting you."

The two shook hands and parted ways.

* * *

><p>Austin walked silently alone through Prospect Park. He had no particular destination in mind, but kept walking further into the green space. It was still relatively early, only 9 o'clock and it just seemed a little too depressing to be home so early after a date even if it was a disaster. A couple strolled passed him; talking, flirting, and caught up in their own world and he couldn't help, but feel slightly jealous as they walked along absorbed in each other's glow. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he was in their shoes, but he knew it was a while. He found a solitary bench to settle down on and pulled out a pack of cigarettes as the couple kept their stride, completely oblivious to his presence.<p>

The smoke mixed with the cool air of early spring and filled his lungs with its usual crispness. He laid his head back blowing smoke rings into the sky.

* * *

><p>The next morning he was immediately ambushed by Shatoya upon stepping into work. She had an overly eager look on her face as if she were a child at Christmas and was close enough to him to smell her perfume.<p>

"So" Shatoya inquired.

"So what?" He responded flatly.

"How was it? Was he a keeper or what?"

"He was better than what you usually set me up with."

"Oh I knew you two would hit it off!"

"But it was still an awful date."

Her expression immediately fell. "Of course it was."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked defensively.

"You have such high standards of course the date was gonna fail. Lower the bar a little."

"I didn't think wanting a sane guy, with no criminal history, a job, and a personality was considered setting a really high standard."

"Ugh you're just so hard to please. I don't get paid enough for this." She bellowed.

"I don't pay you for this at all."

"My point exactly." She scoffed. With her point made Shatoya walked back to her front desk; presumably to do what she was actually getting paid for. Austin shook his head amusedly before following her example. Before he could make his way into his back office Shatoya spoke again. "Oh yeah, before I forget; those people at that fashion magazine keep trying to gyp us on the price. What should I tell them?"

"The same thing we tell everyone; the price is what it is. We don't haggle or negotiate."

"Fine, fine, whatever."

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

_Finally the man of the hour arrives and not just in spirit. I know I haven't been posting much, but school and such. Lucky for us all I only have one day left. Any which way I hope you like this one cause it took a while. Comment and Enjoy =)_

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Justin thought scrounging through the phonebook for yet another catering company.

As he was leaving Mode that day he'd received a distressing phone call from the catering company he'd hired. Apparently they'd accidentally double booked Mode and some billionaire's daughter's sweet 16 on the same day. Evidentially the billionaire was of higher priority. Now he was frantically searching for a replacement company, but with little more than a week until the Mode fashion show it was almost impossible to find a replacement. He felt complete and utter desperation and was only one rejection away from offering sexual favors.

If he couldn't find a catering company in time Wilhelmina would surely castrate him. He paced back and forth through his apartment contemplating the end of his career while looking for more catering companies by which he could prostrate himself over the phone for hours until he passed out on his couch exhausted.

He awoke several hours later to the smell of something burning. At first he thought I was him dreaming, but then it clicked to him that he wasn't asleep anymore. He shot up so quickly he went dizzy for a second and headed for the kitchen only to find the last person he wanted to see with a burning pan in front of him. Justin sprinted to the cabinet next to his refrigerator to pull out the fire extinguisher he always kept there.

After the fire was out he turned to its creator and spoke.

"How the hell did you get in here?"

"The land lord let me; I guess you didn't tell him we aren't together anymore."

Justin rolled his eyes. "I guess it slipped my mind, I've had more important things on my mind lately. What the hell did you think you were doing any way? We both know you can't cook for your life."

Andrew rubbed the back of his neck, feeling an awkward and inept. "I was trying to surprise you. It just sort of got a little out of hand."

Justin rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'd say more than a little? Well at least I was surprised, mission accomplished; now get the hell out of my house." He said while motioning him toward the door.

"Hold on can we just talk?"

"No, get out. I got work to do."

"Wait, just give me 5 minutes."

"One"

"Three"

"58 seconds"

"Alright, alright" Andrew swallowed before he spoke again. "I know I messed up. I messed up really bad and I'll do anything to make things right." Justin gave him another unenthused look. "I know you aren't ready to take me back, and I don't blame you, but can we at least be friends for now?"

"I don't know."

"How about I take you out to eat, as a friend?"

"Do you even have money?" Justin asked bluntly. Andrew gave a cheesy smile and rubbed the back of his neck again. Justin shook his head and put an exasperated hand over his face. "Call Jade Dragon." Justin returned to the kitchen for the menu.

Andrew grinned before being hit in the face with a rag. "What was that for?"

"If you're staying you're cleaning up the mess in my kitchen you made." Justin said with complete seriousness.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door and Andrew felt utter relief. "Is that the food?"<p>

"Don't get too excited you aren't eating till you finish cleaning." Justin called from the living room as he got up for the door.

"What you can't."

"Watch me"

"My arms hurt from scrubbing and I only have a little bit left."

"Better finish it quick before your food gets cold." Justin said with cruel satisfaction. Andrew let out an exasperated noise from the kitchen. "Don't get lazy either I want that kitchen spotless."

He opened up his door and took the food from the delivery boy.

"$21.63"

Justin put the bag on his coffee table and pulled his wallet from his jacket hanging by the door and a card fell on the floor. He paid the man and picked the card up on his way back to the living room.

_McGinnis Catering, (219)-555-5555, 863 Bedford Avenue_

_Business Hours 9 – 5 Mondays – Fridays & 9 – 1 Saturdays_

Justin let out a loud yell in his excitement causing Andrew to run in to check on him.

"What's wrong?"

"The world's not out to get me after all!"

* * *

><p>Justin rose bright and early that Saturday prepared to do whatever it would take to get a catering company for the show. He was up at 7:00, out the house by 8:30 and had made his way from Morningside Heights to Williamsburg by way of train by 9:45. He was not willing to take no for an answer or take any chances, this was his last option. Justin glanced at his reflection in the glass doors of the office to check his self, and crossed his fingers as he stepped in.<p>

He made his way to the front desk were the receptionist sat. "I need to see Austin McGinnis."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No but-"

"No appointment, no entry." She said flatly.

"I need to see him its important, I need to book him for an event this week."

"There's no open date for this week."

"How would you know; you didn't even check an appointment book."

"I know cause I know." She said now irritated.

"Look…" He looked down at the name on her chain. "…Shatoya. Just let me speak to Austin and I can sort this out." He said now irked as well.

"I said no."

"Look this is important. I'm an old friend, now let me see him." He said with his voice raised and hands on her desk.

"Look! First of all don't go getting an attitude with me because I am not the one." She snapped now standing up as well. "Second of all, I don't care who you are. You don't see him without an appointment."

Justin released an exasperated groan and from the back approached the object of his salvation.

"What's going on up here?"

"This guy says he knows you, but he doesn't have an appointment."

"He knows me?" Austin focused in on Justin and after a second or two; recognition was evident on his face. "Justin"

"Yeah it's me." Suarez said slightly taken aback by Austin's arrival.

"Shatoya it's alright I know him. Come with me to my office."

"Thanks" Justin walked pass Shatoya ignoring her glares and faces as he did.

"Gosh come in sit down over here. Talk about a blast from the past." He said still marveling at Justin's sudden appearance. "What brings you here?"

Just as Austin was shocked at what he was seeing so was Justin. Austin had changed so much in the last 8 years since they saw each other. He'd finish growing for one, he was at least 6' 1'' to Justin's 5' 10'', last time they were together Justin was taller. He'd also had more hair around his face that wasn't there the last time they were together and put on more muscle, contrasting his previously scrawny physique. His hair was less trained, but not sloppy. Despite his change though, he still had the same adoring blue eyes he had when they were younger, a thought that mad Justin more at ease..

"Justin?"

Suarez took a second to snap out of his thoughts. "Oh, yeah um, I need a catering company for an event this week."

"This week, why so short notice?"

Justin dropped his shoulders in having to explain the entire situation to him. It was a rough week and wanted to move past it.

"Well I'll check, but I think we're booked for that day."

As Austin went to check his computer Justin's mind flowed back to his earlier thoughts about change. He'd changed a lot too now that he thought about it. Not so much physically, although he did get slightly more muscular (somewhat less than Austin though) but mentally and emotionally he'd significantly changed. He was slightly less flamboyant if only slightly and had become more assertive. Not to mention he felt more secure with himself than years past.

Austin turned around with an empathetic frown. "I'm sorry Justin, but there's no open slot in the schedule." He said solemnly.

Justin sighed. "Thanks for looking for me?"

"Is there anything else?"

"No, but thanks anyway. I guess I'll see you around." Justin got up and left miserable.

"Yeah, anytime" He said sounding more disappointed than before.

* * *

><p>Justin spent the remainder of his weekend in complete dread. He headed to work planning the end of his career and was mentally preparing himself for Wilhelmina to explode on him. He sat at his desk waiting for her to call him in to discuss the arrangements of the show when his phone started to vibrate. It was Austin.<p>

"_I have great news. The Kowalski bar mitzvah we were booked for Friday got canceled, apparently the kid got sent to military school."_

Justin almost imploded from sheer elation. "Oh my God you're a life saver. I can't tell you how much you just saved the day."

"Saved the day from what?" Wilhelmina's voice shot a chill down her assistant's back and he immediately turned to face her.

"Saved the day from terrible fashion, I'm talking to a designer that was going to put seashells on her outfit."

"Ugh, make sure she understands the folly of her ways and come to my office when you're done." Wilhelmina left Justin wiping sweat from his brow.

"That was the boss. I'll have to call you back later with the address and everything."

"_Ok, good luck at work."_

"Later Austin"

"_Later Juse"_

Justin headed into Wilhelmina's office completely relieved. He had a reliable caterer, his career was still intact, and did Austin just call him Juse? That was a name he hadn't heard in years. He'd almost forgotten what it sounded like coming out his mouth.

_TBC_


	5. Chapter 5

_Two chapters in a week, I must be a god. I might even do a third if I'm up to it. Well in this chapter shit gets real. Well not that real, I'm exaggerating. Shit won't really blow up till much later; hence the point of a climax, but I digress. Oh and I changed the nickname to Juse from Jus, I like it better. So no you aren't crazy. I'm gonna go back and change it when I get to it. Any way I hope you like so comment and enjoy =)._

Justin had been working frantically the entire week building up to the show that he'd been all but completely consumed by work. He hadn't even had time to eat or sleep properly. Wilhelmina true to form had been working everyone at Mode to their absolute limit, he couldn't even remember the last time he'd seen Mark. When the day finally arrived he and the whole of Mode had let out a collective sigh of relief. However it was also an incredibly stressful time, because if it wasn't perfect all of them could face the wrath of Slater, not seen since the days of Daniel Meade.

He'd gotten 2 hours of sleep the night before the event, averaging 3 during the week, and was running on Monsters. Despite this fact he managed to be by Wilhelmina's side pretty and polished, if only a little shaky. When they arrived at the venue everything appeared in order and ready for presentation.

As Wilhelmina and Mark took their seats in the front row along with various other designers and fashion moguls he went to the back to ensure everything was in tip top shape. As he wandered the backstage area he heard a familiar voice, raised against a less familiar voice.

"Don't go you are my moon and stars." Amancio Giardini pleaded.

"I'm done with you!" His assistant yelled.

"But I can't go on without you."

"I don't need you anymore."

"Please Mica!" Giardini cried clutching onto his younger lover's arm while in tears.

"Get off my arm you Pervertito Grasso!" He said pulling his arm away from him and walking away.

Justin watched Giardini watch helplessly as Mica stormed off. He wasn't sure how to approach the situation, but was forced to once Giardini spoke.

"He was all I had." He sobbed not looking at Justin.

"I know it's bad, but you're gonna get through this."

"No I won't, I don't think I'll be able to do the show in this condition."

Justin slightly cringed at the words. "You've got to."

"But I can't."

"Yes you can." Justin paused trying to think of reasons why he could. "You have to, because if you don't you'll regret it. What does it say to all of your fans, that the great designer Amancio Giardini let some 'man' discourage him from bringing beauty to the world?"

Giardini lifted his head a little at Justin's attempt at encouragement. "A great designer"

"You're one of the greatest of our time; in fact I'm wearing you right now." Justin lifted the collar of his shirt to reveal Giardini's symbol.

Giardini straightened himself up and wiped his face. "I don't want disappoint, but I still don't know."

Justin ran his hand through his hair knowing what he was about to do next would bite him in the ass later. This was a desperate ploy but this was a desperate situation. He made a lustful face and put a hand under Giardini's chin before speaking in his sexiest voice. "If you didn't go out there it would disappoint all of your fans especially me."

Giardini gave Justin an enticing look, causing him to cringe with disgust, having no one to blame but himself for this new found hell. "Well when you put it like that, I'll have no choice, but to put on a show the likes you've never seen. I'll anything for you my raven haired nymph." He made an obscene gesture at Justin on his way to his models, which made him gag in his mind. He wished that he was anywhere but there he tarried on with his duties.

* * *

><p>After the Giardini incident the show went off without a hitch and they all moved to the after party in another part of the hotel where Austin's company had everything set up. Wilhelmina was conversing with other big shots and Mark had come over to Justin.<p>

"Long day, huh kiddo"

"You have no idea. I'm on my 3rd can of Monster today."

"Yikes, well you did well so far. I heard about the Giardini thing. You really saved this thing today."

"But at what price?"

"Only your pride, self-respect and dignity, nothing that important. They were holding you back anyway." Mark joked trying to cheer up Justin.

"If you see Giardini can you get tell him I got deported."

"Sure thing, speaking of leaving I gotta do some schmoozing with Willy. See you later." He took off leaving Justin with nothing left to do than do what every lonely person at a party does, explore the buffet table.

As he examined the contents he felt two arms wrap around his waist. He almost self-destructed at the thought of it being Giardini, but sighed when he noticed they were toned and not flabby. He turned around to see the face of someone just as annoying.

"How the hell did you get in here?"

"My friend works for the hotel." Andrew replied.

"Well get off me I'm working."

"At the buffet table, are you a food tester now?"

"I have to make sure everything is perfect, that includes…" Justin stopped mid-sentence at the realization something was missing.

"Hey Juse." said Austin.

"Juse?" Andrew asked raising an eyebrow at this stranger.

"Hey Austin, where are the hors d'oeuvre?"

"You know him, why does he call you Juse?"

"There aren't any, none that you wanted had Kosher ingredients."

"Excuse me."

"All the food came from the bar mitzvah scheduled for today. Everything is kosher. We didn't have enough time to order new food, so we had to make do with what we had."

Justin stood solid as the voice of Wilhelmina crashed around him.

"Justin where are the hors d'oeuvres and the ham?" At her voice he turned on his heels to face his fate.

"It's kosher food." He mumbled.

"What we didn't order kosher. How could you mess this up?" Justin stood silently as she continued. "I needed you to get this night perfect! You had one job…" She was cut off by Rivka Eshkol and her entourage.

"Oh Wilhelmina you're kosher bar is superb. It tastes like I'm back in Israel."

"You don't say?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd have to sit here and starve the whole time, but you have the whole spread."

"Well as you know Mode is a multicultural magazine and we aim to accommodate all, regardless of religion or creed."

"Mode is a very popular magazine, you could be setting a trend; old world food is in these days."

"You don't say. Well I'm just happy to oblige." She said with satisfaction plastered across her face. Rivka and Wilhelmina walked away leaving Justin finally able to take a breath, or at least he thought.

"Justin, are you going to tell me who this is?"

"His name is Austin and he's someone I knew from a long time ago!" Justin snapped. "Are you satisfied now, damn you're annoying."

"So the kosher thing worked out after all?" Austin asked optimistically.

"Yeah and thank…"

"Justin" interrupted an unwelcome Italian falsetto. Justin shuttered.

He stepped behind Austin. "Hide me please."

"I've found you. Can you believe someone said you were deported?"

"I can't imagine who would do such a thing." Austin said sarcastically, looking knowingly at Justin.

"Well here I am."

"Yes indeed. Why not we head out, to my loft?"

"Umm sorry I really can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I umm…"

"You weren't lying back stage were you, about me being the greatest designer of all time and being disappointed?" He reached over and rubbed his hand across Justin's face. Austin was silently laughing while Justin squirmed under Giardini's touch and made a pleading face towards Austin that only received more grinning and laughter.

"Go on Juse you don't want to disappoint him now do you?" Austin returned his words with a sharp glare while subtly backing away from a nearing Giardini, bumping into Andrew.

"I can't go because my boyfriend and I have to go out later, right Andrew."

"Yeah, and then I'm gonna take you home and…" Andrew was cut off by a swift elbow to the gut from Justin.

"Oh, I see. Well if you ever get tired of him I'm always waiting."

"No need to worry about that." He said pulling Justin close. "I'm all the man he'll ever need." He connected his and Justin's mouths together for a deep kiss, flicking a look at Austin at the same time.

Giardini turned defeated and walked away. Once he was out of range Justin pushed Andrew off him and slapped him across the face.

"What the hell, that wasn't necessary at all."

"I had to make it look real." Andrew said clutching his cheek and smirking.

When Suarez turned around Austin had gone and a he felt even more irritated.

"You can be a real pain sometimes."

* * *

><p>After a few more hours had passed, the party slowly fizzled out. He checked his watch. It was 12:46 and most of the people that were there a few hours ago were gone including Wilhelmina and Mark. He suddenly realized how tired he was and he did a quick scan to see that everything at the party was fine, it was.<p>

"I'm going home."

"I'll take you."

Justin sighed not in the mood to argue with him. "If you try something else…"

"Relax I was only acting, just friends remember."

Justin rolled his eyes and the two left into the lit up city.

_TBC_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey people I finished yet another work of genius. This chapter references Perfect Combination by Kill the Noise, Just Dance by Lady Gaga, The Anthem by Pitbull, Toxic by Britney Spears and I'm Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO. Two things to mention Justin is only 2 or 3 years older than Andrew and since this is 10 years after the show ended that would make Justin 25. The other thing to mention is I may or may not go back and change some of the other chapters. The storyline will stay the same, but the dialog may differ. Anyway thanks for reading so when you're done just comment and enjoy =)._

The room was hot and humid with flashing lights forcing their way through the dense haze of the fog machine and the ecstatic movements of the crowd on the dance floor. The crowd seemed entranced by the loud baring of Kill the Noise asking to be by their side. In the center of the dense crowd were Justin and Andrew dancing through their third song in a row. When the next song came they finally took a break and retreated to the bar for rest.

"Oh my god I can't believe I came out her with you." He exhaled still trying to catch his breathe.

"It's not like you aren't having fun. You had nothing better to do anyway."

"True, I just can't believe I decided to come out here, I haven't been to this kind of place in like 3 years."

"What have you been doing with your life?"

"Well once you get to be a certain age you really don't want to be bothered with all the noise and chaos of this type of place."

"So you're a grandpa now, is it?

Justin gave a sarcastic grin. "I still club" He patted Andrew's cheek. "Just not with little boys. This is a young and dumb type of club. I go to grown and sexy places."

Andrew rolled his eyes then grinned. "You're still here though, and having fun. So I guess you aren't as grown and sexy as you think."

"Or an unfortunate twist of fate has resulted in you being one of my few people outside of work and family I can do things with." He said with a slight frown.

"Ok Justin, whatever you say."

"That's just sad." said a familiar voice that mad Justin jump, despite the loud music playing behind them.

"What the hell, why are you here?" was Justin's first response.

"Yikes, I didn't mean to offend." Austin responded with hands up in defense.

"I didn't mean to snap. I'm just really surprised to see you, here."

"Oh, I came for an employee's birthday, Shatoya's actually. Remember you met." Andrew silently fidgeted from the sideline as the conversation continued.

"I haven't talked to you since the show a few weeks ago. I tried to call you the next day to thank you again, but you never answered."

Austin scratched the back of his head while speaking. "It's been a really busy few weeks."

"Why don't you join us?" At this Andrew perked up and was about to speak before Austin beat him to the punch.

"I don't want to intrude on you two." As he said this he shot a look at Andrew.

Justin only laughed. "Intrude, since when has that ever stopped you from anything. Besides we're not doing much anyway besides dancing."

"I guess when you put it that way. It would be a shame to withhold the everlasting wonder that is me, from the huddled masses, such as yourself."

"I see 8 years hasn't changed your self-esteem."

"Well what can I say?"

After more than an hour of laughter and talking that mostly excluded him Andrew was sufficiently peeved and ready to break the happy time between the other two. He grabbed Justin's arm.

"Come on, we haven't danced in a while and I sitting is getting boring."

"Fine" Andrew smiled. "Are you coming Austin?" Then he frowned.

"Sure why not I haven't danced at all since I got here." The three of them proceeded to the center of the dance floor, just as the music was transitioning.

"Oh my God is that Lady Gaga? I haven't heard Just Dance in years." Justin said, now completely invigorated.

"It reminds me of when we used to play dance Central."

"Ugh don't say that, bow I feel old."

"You should, you've really let yourself go." Austin said letting out a deep laugh. Justin just gave him an irked glare.

"You're an asshole."

"Only on Fridays" Justin couldn't help but grin and continued to dance.

The music started to change and all of a sudden Justin felt himself being turned around. "Wanna dance?" Justin shrugged his shoulders at Andrew and started to move to the beat of the new song. When the next song came up it was Pitbull's the Anthem.

"Is it throwback night or something?" Half way through the song Justin was whipped back around by Austin.

"You can't get away from me that easily." He guided Justin so their steps were in sync.

"I can't believe you remember what I taught you." Justin said as they salsa'd in the center of the dance floor.

"Technically it was you and your mom that taught me."

"Technically she didn't get her feet stepped on or tripped on she just instructed from the sidelines. So as far as I'm concerned I taught you."

"Technically you enjoyed it so don't make it sound like you suffered." As he said this he spun Justin out and Andrew stole him away while the song changed to Toxic by Britney Spears.

"I love this song."

"So let's dance to it. Do you remember that time when you got pissy drunk and started singing this at my friend's party."

Justin turned deep red. "I was so embarrassed the next day. I still can't believe I let myself get that drunk."

"I thought you were a really fun drunk and so did everyone else." Andrew said laughing at his expression.

"Didn't you take me home that night?"

"Yeah it was before we started dating. I didn't want anything to happen to you so I made sure you got home."

"I was so hung over the next day. Worst experience ever."

"Well it could've been worse."

"How?"

"I could've…" Before he finished his sentence Austin cut in.

"My turn again." He chuckled as he stole Justin back once again. Before he could start talking again Justin got snatched back.

"I don't think so."

"You guys know we can all dance together." His two ex's gave each other reluctant stares and decided to go along with it.

Before long they were doing subtle things for his attention. An extra shimmy here a more impressive shake there. Soon it became an all-out debacle of who could get the most of Suarez's attention. Andrew did a spin then fell back on one leg. While Austin did a back flip. By this point everyone surrounding the trio was fully aware of this activity and it essentially developed into a full-fledged dance battle with everyone else cheering them on.

As the circle formed around them the song Sexy and I Know It came on. The two threw out there best moves. They got loads of cheers from the crowd and Justin could've sworn that he saw Shatoya on the other side of the circle cheering on her boss. Many twists and turns later one or both of them made a mistake, no one really knows. All that Justin knew was that everything went dark and he woke up outside with a headache and both of them surrounding him.

"What Happened?" Justin groaned.

"There was an accident and um well, look for yourself." Austin used his phone to show Justin his reflection.

Justin was so horrified and angry at the sight of the giant dark mark over his eye that he let out a giant scream. "Who the… how the… Someone's getting their ass beat for this." Both of the other two immediately tried to absolve themselves from blame.

Extremely pissed and not getting an answer Justin stormed off, back to his apartment alone.

* * *

><p>"Yikes, that's one hell of a shiner you got there. What happened?" Mark questioned.<p>

"Men happened."

"Do you mean men, as in man plural?"

"Yeah two jerks."

"It wouldn't happen to be your wonder ex and that cute caterer you were talking to at the show a few weeks ago."

"Those two exactly" Justin snapped annoyed at the thought of them.

"What's the T on that one?" Mark asked nosily.

Justin explained to him the events of the night leading up to him storming off. "They've both been calling my phone and leaving messages all weekend."

"I wish I had men fighting over me when I was your age. I wish I had them fighting over me now."

"Aren't you in a relationship?"

"So it wouldn't hurt for Troy to have a rival, speaking of which." Mark pulled his previously concealed hand from his pocket to reveal a ring on his finger.

"Oh my God Mark you're getting married."

"I know right I can't believe it either. He proposed on Saturday."

"I can't believe it. Do you guys have a date yet or no?"

"It's going to be the 15th of October."

"That's only 4 months away."

"I know right, so much to plan for and so little time. I haven't even got a guest list done yet. I'm thinking of having a guard it the front to keep ugly people out. What do you think?"

"Umm, maybe you should hire a wedding planner for this."

"Ugh I don't think so. I'd be the laughing stalk of the gay community."

"You're getting married and you tell him first, I'm hurt Mark." Mark and Justin jumped at her voice.

"My God woman how do you keep doing that."

"I had these shoes sound proofed. Regardless of which, it's about time you settled down. I was starting to think you were really into girls."

"Well you're on the top of my guest list for this life changing event in my life."

"Troy's not the fat one right."

"Fat one, you mean Cliff? No Troy is skinny."

"Good, you know my opinion on odd couples." She said with a completely serious tone.

"Yes of course."

"My God Justin, what happened to your eye?" She asked slightly horrified.

"It's a really long story." Justin sighed exasperated from having to explain it again. The rest of the day pretty much continued on the some way and Justin dreaded the thought of having to deal with his family's questions later.

* * *

><p>When Justin came to his Grandpa's house he was assaulted by the sounds of Tito Puente. His mother was the first one to greet him as he walked into the living room.<p>

"Hey baby we're almost done cooking." After a second she noticed his eye. "What happened to your eye?"

It took Justin a second to realize what she was talking about. "Oh that, there was a dancing accident at the club, I'm fine."

"Mhm. Are you sure, cause if someone is bothering my baby I'll attack like a mother lion." She made fake paws and clawed at the air to show her point.

Justin tried to change the subject. "Mark is getting married."

"Oh my God, it's about freaking time."

"Did I hear Mark's getting married?" Ignacio asked as he approached from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Papi"

"That's really good to hear, he's a nice boy." He stopped mid thought. "What happened to your eye mi hijo?

"It was an accident at a club; I got to close to a dance battle."

Ignacio scanned his face and decided to continue on with his original thought. "I say we celebrate their wedding."

"Right now?" Hilda and Justin asked at the same time.

"Sure, why not?"

"Neither of them is here." Justin responded.

"That never stopped this family." Bobby threw in as him and Silvia followed Ignacio from the kitchen.

"Tito Puente is already playing might as well." Ignacio smiled. Bobby and Hilda proceeded to dance with one another while the other three danced among themselves.

_TBC_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey people 3 important things to mention. The first thing is that this chapter is very loosely based on my experience at the Pride parade, but most is not. Second this chapter is somewhat of a stepping stone and the events may or may not be referenced much further down the line, so don't forget too much from it. Lastly as I said earlier this takes place 1o years after the show ended making it 2020 unless my math is off, which means technology that doesn't exist now might exist later. The main example for this chapter is the cellphone that wrap around people's wrists and can morph into different things. Look up the Nokia morph phone if you wanna know what I'm talking about. Anyway that's all to say so comment and enjoy =)._

At the crack of dawn Justin was woken from his sleep by the pleasant smell of Italian sausages, eggs and other foods he couldn't put a name to, but was drooling over regardless. He laid in his bed half sleep absorbing the smells until he realized he wasn't sleeping and it was coming from his kitchen. Justin bolted up straight getting to his feet immediately to see who had gotten into his house this time.

He wasn't surprised to see it was Andrew again only he was lying down on the couch.

"I thought I told Sam not to let you in again."

"That was before he gave me a copy of the key the first time." He replied twirling the key card in his fingers. Justin rolled his eyes at the thought of his landlord Sam.

"Who's in the kitchen?" He questioned slightly irritated.

"It's Dina." Andrew answered sarcastically.

"Hardy har har, get out." Justin declared pointing at the door.

"But we haven't even said sorry yet." Plead Andrew.

"Fine, say it already so I can throw you out faster."

"Is Juse awake?" Austin asked, poking his head out from the kitchen. "Breakfast is almost ready. Set the table."

Andrew got up and finished setting up the table as Austin emerged from the kitchen with a platter filled with sausages, Belgian waffles, strawberry crepes, eggs and orange juice. As the other two sat down to eat Justin stood reluctant.

"Come on Juse we just came to say sorry. We didn't mean what happened in the club to happen. It was just an accident and we're sorry." Austin placed a hand on Justin's arm.

"We're really sorry about what we did to your face." Andrew tossed in.

"It's not even about that. At first I was pissed because of what you did to my face, but what really irked me about the whole thing is because you two did it trying to outdo each other." Justin crossed his arms before he continued. "You are grown men. Act like it. I'm too old to deal with this kind of foolishness; I'm not here for that."

"Well we're trying to make up for it now. We came together didn't we?" Andrew responded moving next to Justin as he said it. "This is us trying to show how sorry we are and how much we want to move pass this."

Justin eyed both of them before he sighed. The other two motioned him into his seat and they sat down to eat together. As they ate Justin eyed them carefully to see their face expressions as they ate across from one another.

"So I was thinking." Andrew spoke breaking the silence. "We should go to Pride tomorrow." Justin raised a curious eye.

"I haven't been in 4 years." Justin answered. "I haven't really had time since working at Mode."

"I can't remember the last time I went." Austin spoke, still chewing his sausage.

"That's why we should go. Come on what do you got to do tomorrow?" Austin and Justin shot each other questioning looks, before shrugging and agreeing to Andrew's plans for the next day.

* * *

><p>"Over here there's a spot in the bus stop." Justin alerted to his companions. As two other spectators moved out the three slid between the other parade watchers to secure their spot. The three stood cheering with Austin and Andrew on either side of Justin. They all cheered and danced at the passing floats blasting loud music.<p>

"How come they keep skipping over us with the free stuff all they bring over here is pamphlets?" Austin groaned. Justin just shrugged until his attention was pulled back to the street by something unsightly. An older woman sat on a float with her breasts hanging down, holding beads.

"You work those goods grandma, shake for me!" Andrew yelled into the street. She turned towards him and shook her chest at them before tossing three rainbow necklaces their way. "That's how you get free stuff." He said smirking fiercely.

"I'll show you how to get free stuff." The woman behind them said smiling. She was short and petite with a rainbow masquerade mask and booty shorts on. As a group of Lesbians marched by with random knickknacks she got on the bus stop seat and twerked towards the street.

One of the women came over and tossed candy over at her as she shook her waist and thighs to a passing float's music. "That's right mami that's what we came to see." She yelled at the twerking woman from the barrier. When men from the other side of the bus stop's glass back started howling and recording her, the three companions couldn't stop laughing.

"I could do that too." Andrew joked. The parade continued with the woman, whose name they learned to be Thalia attracting attention and thus more free stuff. As one of the more exciting floats went by, muscled men in speedos skated past; one of them slowed down and turned back around toward Justin.

"Hey cutie" He said leaning toward Justin over the barrier. The two next to him tensed and got slightly closer to Justin. He responded with an intrigued look. "Are you going to the after party at the pier?"

"Maybe, why?" He questioned.

"So I can see you again after this." The stranger responded resting lustful eyes on Justin.

"If you can find me in all those people" Justin responded with a cynical eye.

"Silly me" He said smacking his forehead and grinning. "I guess you'll have to give me your number so I can find you later."

Justin giggled. "You're awfully ballsy." The two bumped their phones together, to the chagrin of his companions. Austin and Andrew each had a mix of irritation and anxiety plastered across their faces. The stranger's name and number appeared on his screen before he hooked it back around his wrist. "Leon, I like that name." He smiled.

Leon leaned in and kissed Justin on the lips, surprising him but not being pushed awa. After about 15 seconds they broke off. "See you later Justin." He blew a kiss at him before skating back to the rest of the group. Austin's mouth lay open in shock while Andrew had almost punched the skating Adonis in the face.

Before anyone of the three companions could comment on the act, Thalia the twerking beauty behind them spoke. "Damn boy you get yourself some." Justin laughed at her remark, but his companions remained silent not knowing how to respond.

* * *

><p>Hours later they all went to the pier for more celebrations, Andrew and Austin still not saying anything about earlier. "It was nice meeting ya'll, but I gotta go meet my girlfriends." Thalia said.<p>

"So long sweetie, it was nice meeting you too." Justin called out as she waved and ran off towards her friends. Soon after Justin felt his wrist vibrate and saw it was a text from Leon.

"_I hope u can recognize me with my pants on"_

"_I hope u can recognize me with my shirt off" _Justin mused.

"_How enticing is that an invitation I hear?"_

"_Don't get too ahead of urself; we'll have to see wat happens later."_

"_Awwe ur such a tease"_

"_Ik, but things r more fun that way _;)_" _He smirked.

"_If u want fun, then meet me on the dance floor"_ Justin paused for thought at this idea. Given his previous experience on dance floors he was somewhat reluctant to go into the heart of a dancing crowd.

"_It's an awfully big pier how can I find u?" _

"_I'm right in front of the stage."_

"_I hope I can make it that far."_

"_You will you want me too much not to."_

"_Wow u really r cocky"_

"_And the word doesn't just apply to my personality_;-)" Justin felt the blood rush to his face as he read the message.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Andrew questioned with an unusual harshness in his voice.

"It might be soon." Justin replied teasingly. Andrew narrowed his eyes.

"I don't trust him." He remarked. Justin just rolled his eyes.

"I don't either." Austin agreed.

"Why?" Justin asked cynically, already knowing the answer.

"He looks shady and obnoxious too." Andrew replied.

"Why do I feel this is a biased opinion?" Justin snapped crossing his arms at his two ex-lovers. "I'm going."

"We won't let you." Austin said sternly. Justin turned an enraged eye at him causing the man to tighten his muscles.

"Excuse me, but last time I checked you're not my father. So I'll do whatever I damn well please!" He exclaimed.

"No we won't let you." Andrew reiterated stepping in front of him receiving a glare from him that could burn a hole through steel.

"I dare you to try and stop me." Justin spat. He shoved past them with less resistance than he expected. Before he could escape into the crowd of shirtless men Austin grabbed his arm. "Get your hands off me, now!"

Austin noticed the fury in his eyes and decided to relieve the situation rather than escalate it. He sighed and softened his gaze on Justin. "Listen, can I just say something and if you still want to go through I won't stop you." Justin relaxed his arm a little and agreed. "We're sorry for trying to get in your way and tell you what to do, we had no right. We just don't really trust that guy."

"That isn't your judgment to make." He snapped with renewed harshness.

"Just stay with us for a little while longer and after an hour if you'd still rather go off to see him we won't get in your way." Austin released his hand from around Justin's arm and watched his expression with the hopes that his words swayed him. "Please"

Justin eyed his two ex's with suspicion, but decided to stay with them.

"Come on let's get twisted and dance." Andrew interjected.

* * *

><p>True to Andrew's word the 3 now shirtless companions, as appropriate for the function, danced drunkenly amongst themselves in the crowd of thousands. They sloppily flailed their arms and bodies to the beat of the music rubbing against everyone else around them. "I bet you're glad you stayed with us huh." Andrew yelled over the sound of their surroundings.<p>

"I guess." Justin responded with poorly masked amusement. In truth he was having the time of his life and hadn't noticed the earlier vibrations on his wrist, texts from Leon. It had only taken a few good songs and two lemon shots to change his aura from pissed to complete elation, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to feign irritation.

He had started in on his 4th shot and he was drunker than he'd been in years, losing his coordination and inhibitions as well. Justin felt familiar arms wrap around his waist and could feel someone's chest rub against his back. He swayed with the familiar body for what seemed like an hour to throbbing bases and beats.

"Come on Juse don't try to pretend. We all know you're having fun." Austin said into his ear with alcohol heavy on his breath.

"He ain't the only one." Andrew mused pointing to the bulge in Austin's shorts. He turned a beat red, but Justin continued to dance with him seemingly un-phased.

"You're just jealous it's not you." Austin retorted with drunken satisfaction. Andrew turned redder than Austin and Justin laughed at his display.

"You two are like jealous puppies, there's enough of me to go around." Suarez giggled. He stuck his arm out and pulled Andrew closer to him so that the three companions were dancing together, Justin in the middle of course. They danced and drank for a few more hours until the pier started to clear and Justin saw it was 3:30.

* * *

><p>At about 4:20 am the three stumbled into Justin's apartment pissy drunk. Justin the drunkest of the three was carried to his bed propped up on his friends' shoulders. They helped him onto his bed and out of his clothes, but he caught their Austin's arm before they could stumble into the living room. "Don't leave guys. Stay in here with me." He begged while patting his mattress roughly.<p>

"Juse we're tired we're just gonna just sleep out there and sleep." Austin slurred.

"You two sleep in the bed with me." His two friends gave each other sideways glances before slowly working their way into his bed. "No!" He yelled.

"But you told us to sleep with you." Andrew answered.

"Take your clothes off. The sheets is thousand count 'Gyptian cotton and I don't know if you got bed bugs. So clothes off." He slurred out. The other two discarded their clothing and fell into bed on either side of Justin. Before they could fall asleep Justin mumbled something. "I love you so much. I wish we never broke up."

Both companions immediately snapped to attention first staring at Justin then each other. "Hey what did you just say?" Andrew questioned, in a sobered voice.

"Goodnight guys." Juse said before passing out.

"Juse wake up!" Austin yelled at his sleeping form.

"Come on what did you say?" Andrew yelled while shaking him in a futile effort to wake him. It was no use. Justin was out like a light and they were left feeling clueless.

_TBC_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey people I got a little stuck doing this one so bear with me if it seems kind of slow or half assed. Also if it isn't obvious by looking at it the words in parenthesis are the English translation and the first part basically plays out as a soap opera. Lastly if you are wondering what direction this story will be taking as far as Justin's relationship status that'll be cleared up in the next few chapters. (I'm just not sure how yet smh.) Oh I'm also gonna change a few of the beginning chapters' dialog, not the story though so don't worry. Oh and one more thing I almost forgot to mention I got pictures for what I think Silvia, Andrew and future Austin and Justin so message me about that if you wanna see. Comment and enjoy =)._

"_Me duele el corazon porque tu. No te dicho cuidado." _(My heart aches because of you. Not that you care.)Justin said while facing an invisible audience and clutching his shirt near where his heart is.

"_Lo siento mi amor, no querido esta por tu." _ (I'm sorry my love, I didn't want that for you.) Andrew responded while pulling Justin close to him, keeping a firm hold around him.

"_Demasiado tarde. El daño está hecho." _(Too late the damage is done.)Justin snapped, trying to push Andrew off of him.

"_Pero no."_ (But no)Andrew responded with a gasping voice.

"_Pero si." _(But yes)Justin bellowed.

"_Te quiero por todo." _(I will love you forever.)Andrew said with a dramatic pause between each predicate.

"_¡Basta!" _(Enough) Austin yelled bursting through the door behind the two. He walked towards Justin and slapped him causing him to fall free from Andrew's grasp. He stood with a hurt look on his face before speaking again. _"¿Cómo podría traicionar mi confianza de nueve?" _(How could you betray my trust again?)

"_¡Pero no mi falla!" _(But it's not my fault!)Justin pleaded grabbing hold of Austin's hand.

He waited a few seconds before finally speaking. _"No te creo." _(I don't believe you.) Austin said coldly turning away from Justin.

Justin fell to his knees and screamed to the sky._ "¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>No, no, no, lo siento<em>. Pero like…" Justin called out from his sleep.

"Juse are you ok? Wake up." A blurry form called out from over Justin. "It's just a nightmare." Justin could feel familiar hands rub his side trying to wake him up and comfort him all the same. As he settled down Justin rubbed his eyes to clear his vision.

The room was dark and his vision still hazy, but he could tell it was his room. He started to get up, but his head nearly exploded from the effort causing him to fall back on his pillow. Slowly, but surely the events of the night prior slowly returned to him, granted he couldn't remember anything after his 5th shot and the events before were still patchy.

While he laid there he realized that he was just woken up by a half-naked Austin and he himself was only in underwear. He rubbed his head completely unprepared for the situation he'd just gotten himself into. After a minute he created a half assed explanation for Austin as to why this was a mistake.

"Um Austin I don't know what happened last night, but-" Andrew cut him off by entering also half naked with a platter holding three steaming mugs. Justin's eyes only expanded in complete shock and horror.

"Hey he's up. Lucky I made extra coffee." Justin almost passed out at what he'd thought he had gotten himself into.

"Oh my God I didn't!" He groaned throwing his hands over his face. The other two exchanged curious looks before he spoke again. "Please tell me all three of us didn't." He struggled to even put the thought into words. Austin was still at a loss, but Andrew connected the dots and a devious grin flashed across his face.

"I don't think he remembers last night Austin." He said while winking at Austin. The other took a few seconds to catch on before he was smiling too.

"Oh I don't think he does, do you Juse?" He answered rubbing his hand on Justin's shoulder, causing him to shudder.

"What happened last night?" He whispered, fearing the response.

"Oh we had some fun, all three of us." Austin answered with a lascivious smile.

"Yes we did. If I remember right I was on one side and Austin was on the other." Justin almost fainted when he realized that left him in the middle. "Might I say, I forgot you were so flexible." Andrew winked. Justin's face turned bright red.

"You really were good at keeping us coordinated as a group." Austin remarked with a chuckle and a flip of his thumb across his friend's chin. Suarez just lay silent pushing his hair back in an attempt to clear his head against the growing headache.

Austin and Andrew fought to hold back their laughter watching Justin's various expressions while he laid there. "Why do you look so embarrassed?" Andrew asked forcing a straight face.

"Why do I look embarrassed? How could I not?" Justin snapped.

"I didn't feel embarrassed did you Austin?"

"No not at all." Austin answered innocently.

"You two are perverts. I can't believe I let myself get into this mess. This is why I never drink." Justin responded and shoved a pillow over his face.

"What's so perverted about dancing drunk together then coming back to your apartment and falling asleep as soon as we come in?"

Justin lowered the pillow from his face to see his companions laughing hysterically and he went from mortified to pissed in seconds. "You two are bastards!" He exclaimed. He slammed a pillow into Austin's face and tossed another at Andrew, which he narrowly dodged.

When they finally settled down Andrew distributed the coffee and he and Austin sat on either side of Justin. Justin struggled to lean upwards although his coffee lessened the strain of it all. This had easily ranked as Justin's worse hangover especially since he wasn't normally a heavy drinker. He wouldn't be able to do anything today not in this state, how could he get this drunk again, on a Sunday none the less. He suddenly realized it was Monday and even with curtains closed he could tell it was mid-day by now and he hadn't called into work at all. A mix of panic and irritation grew within him as he pulled his phone off and started to call in for work.

Andrew's hand reached over and turned off his phone. "Calm down I called in sick for you this morning." Justin breathed a sigh of relief and sipped his coffee. "So since you've got all day and we got all day maybe we should talk about last night?"

"Can you put some pants on first?" He responded flatly.

"What do you remember from last night?" Austin questioned while pulling up his pants.

"I remember a bunch of lemon shots. There were lots of sweaty men and you two. Oh and umm I feel like I'm forgetting something." He tapped his forehead a few times before recollection set in. "Leon, I forgot about him. I just left him, I feel like such an asshole." Austin and Andrew let out a joint sigh.

"I doubt he was devastated. A hot slice like him, he probably ended up in bed with someone else." Andrew explained. Justin gave him a skeptical look, but wasn't in the mood to argue about it.

"I don't feel like calling him anyway. I'll do it later."

"Do you remember anything else about last night?" Austin inquired once again.

"Not really, it's all a big haze to me." Austin inched closer before asking him again.

"There was nothing you remember saying or feeling after we got back."

"I said no, now back up off me." He exclaimed while pushing Austin off his bed. "If I said or did anything crazy last night it's only because I was drunk out my mind." Andrew and Austin once again exchanged curious looks with one another before returning their sites on Justin and then shifting their gaze back to one another. Austin motioned to the door and the two got up to leave.

"Where are you two going?"

"We left something on the stove." Andrew lied. Juse watched his two ex's evacuate his room with peeked interest and suspicion. They shut the door behind them and Justin quickly rushed to the door as to hear their conversation, but to no avail. Unfortunately the door was too thick to hear more than the occasional muffled consonant.

He fell back into bed defeated, allowing his thoughts to wander. It didn't take long for them to travel back to his earlier nightmare. Another reason he didn't drink, too much alcohol gave him strange dreams and this one was up there on his list of deranged dreams. He couldn't put together its full meaning.

He knew the other two had unresolved feelings for him, which was obvious by how they acted last night when he was trying to see Leon. His dream only reminded him of that. What threw him was that he had unresolved feelings for them as well. He'd figured that after what Andrew had done to him he'd have washed his hands of him, but he never got completely over him and his constant presence only reminded him of that.

As for Austin, one never forgets their first love. He was surprised by the fact that so many feelings still remained after so long especially considering the way Justin ended things between them the first time. It seemed to him the only logical approach to this situation was to play the fence and stay friends for as long as possible. At least that way he could keep everyone happy while he sorted through his own feelings.

He turned his phone back on and noticed 4 unread texts and an unheard voicemail, all from Leon. Justin sighed then deleted them all; he didn't need another person thrown in the mix to complicate things. As soon as he did this the other two filed back into the room with solemn looks on their faces.

"How was your secret meeting?" Justin questioned almost acquiescingly.

"There was no secret meeting I was just showing Andrew-"

"Something with the stove I remember what you said before." Justin retorted, cutting him off. "Since we're all here and I can't go into sunlight, what do you suppose we do now?"

"We could have an actual three way." Andrew suggested. The other two shot him unenthused looks. "It was just a suggestion."

"I should probably be heading out, I have things I need to do." Austin answered.

"Awe, you can't stay with us, that kinda sucks. I guess it's just you and me Andrew." Justin said to the other man.

Before he could respond Austin spoke for him. "He has stuff to do too, right Andrew." The other gave a reluctant sigh in agreement. This prompted Justin to shoot them both skeptical looks. They were obviously hiding something. They soon left and Justin lay back in his bed to think again.

He wondered if they had talked about him when they left him alone and if it had something to do with what he couldn't remember about last night. He mulled it over in his head longer and regretted not asking them more about last night when he had his chance.

_TBC_


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm back and blacker than ever. Hahaha I love saying that, and seriously I really did go from like caramel to mahogany color during this last month, but I digress. I barely got this in before the month was over. With the upcoming arrival of Guild Wars 2 and this god forsaken English lit assignment I got I might not be posting again until September, but fear not, that isn't a definite. Also the song being mentioned is pretty much any Mary J. Blige song from the My Life Album, for me it was Be With You. Not much left for me to add except Review and Enjoy =)._

Justin lay on his bed staring at the ceiling in an attempt to collect himself after another busy work week. It was Friday and had been three weeks since he woke up in bed with Andrew and Austin. After they had left him alone their following encounters with each other seemed strange to Justin, as if something wasn't right. He quickly realized that he was never alone with either for more than five minutes and if he hung out with Austin that meant he was hanging out with Andrew too, vice versa.

He still wasn't sure what that conversation the two hid from him entailed either. He figured it was why things were so strange, but he couldn't get either to tell him about it. With all this going on he almost forgot his birthday was coming up on Monday. He wasn't really that excited about it, turning 26 officially meant he was getting old, something that disturbed him a little bit. Regardless he promised his mother he'd go to his Grandpa's house on Sunday to celebrate. He sighed as he fell deeper into his thoughts before he heard his front door open. He shot upwards quickly reaching for the bat under his bed before he heard familiar voices call his name.

"God damn it could you two knock first before barging in here!" He yelled out from his room. "And I thought I took that key from you?" Justin soon met his two friends in the living room still on edge from their uninvited entry.

"You did, but I took it back when you weren't looking back." Andrew teased as he waved the card in front of Justin.

"Besides we wanted to surprise you." Austin said grinning, holding a cake in his hands. "Happy 26th"

"I don't turn 26 for 3 more days; let me enjoy my youth while I still have it." He answered dejectedly.

"We're taking you out to party." Andrew said grinning.

"No. Absolutely not, do you two ever get sick of clubbing?" He questioned

"No not really" Andrew responded flatly.

"Well I do, can't we just stay in or just go out to eat?" Suarez pleaded.

"No I don't think so; you are going out for your birthday."

Justin groaned in protest. "It's my birthday shouldn't it be my decision?" He snapped. "I'm freaking exhausted it's been a long week."

"I'll tell you what. We'll let you decide where to go then, but you're going out." Austin proposed. Justin glared at both of them for several seconds before throwing up his hands in defeat.

"Fine, but both of you are assholes and I hope you rot in Hell." He spat as he went to get his things together.

"We love you too Juse." Austin responded with a triumphant smile.

* * *

><p>After they went out to eat they forced Justin to choose a place to go dancing. He decided to choose the least raucous place he could think of, a gay bar Marc had shown him a few years ago for the 35 and up crowd. As soon as they walked in Andrew shot him a confused look.<p>

"What kind of place is this?" Andrew questioned.

"You two said it could be where ever I wanted so I chose here." Justin said sarcastically.

"This isn't a club." Andrew said dryly.

"No, but there's music to dance to if you want, use your imagination. Grandpa eying you over there could be your next sexual conquest." He said indicating a man no younger than 50 that had watched them come through the door. Justin couldn't keep the smile on his face after seeing Andrew's dejected expression. "If you don't want to say we could just call it a night and go home."

"Nice try Juse, we'll have a blast." He said answered coolly.

Despite being forced out that night Justin actually had fun. Although he and Austin felt fairly comfortable in their surroundings Andrew felt completely out of his element. As a result he decided to drink his discomfort away while his two friends laughed at his misery. After a few drinks he'd gotten comfortable enough to chat up another patron at least 10 years his senior. The two ended up dancing, leaving Austin and Justin alone for the first time since they'd found each other a few months ago.

"Ten bucks says he gets pissy drunk by the end of the night." Justin said facing the area Andrew was dancing.

"Twenty says he goes home with him." Austin replied staring at Justin.

"He won't do that." Justin mused.

"How do you know that? They seem to be having fun."

"He still wants me back." Justin answered without looking away from the dance floor.

"That's awfully conceited Juse." He smirked.

"Not when it's true" Justin rest his back and elbows on the counter as he turned his head to Austin. "And unless I'm mistaken you want me back too."

Austin gazed at Justin for a moment. He wasn't sure how to respond and there was no discernible tone of voice to tell how Justin felt about him having feelings for him. Before he could speak though, Justin continued.

"It's fine I guess. You can feel how you want to feel just don't hold your breathe on me or anything; ok." He shifted focus to the beer in his hand. Austin was still a little taken back by Justin's admission, but decided to ask questions.

"How long have you known?"

"Are you kidding me?" Justin chuckled. "You and Andrew aren't that good at hiding your intentions. I had suspicions since the Mode show, I just wasn't completely sure until pride."

"So what does it mean now that you know?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing?" Austin looked puzzled.

Justin just nodded into his beer. It wasn't hard for him to piece together the obvious, that he had conflicting feelings for the other two. He'd recognized them a while back and had chosen to play the fence about things by just keeping them both as friends, rather than hurting the other.

He knew that picking Austin would be the perfect revenge on Andrew for his infidelity, but he wasn't that kind of person and he still cared for Andrew as he knew Andrew did him. On the other hand if he were to choose Andrew he'd end up crushing Austin, again. He couldn't stand the thought of losing him a second time; there was too much history to let him go again especially considering he just came back into his life.

The truth was both men still held a piece of his heart and he wasn't willing to smash the pieces of their hearts that they left with him.

The conflicted thoughts were stressing Justin out and Austin saw the sudden change of expression on his face. He was going to pat his arm, but decided against it, instead asking for a dance.

"Come on why should Andrew have all the fun." Austin smiled and offered his hand. There was hesitation at first, but the smile was eventually returned with his friend's hand in his. He led him to the dance floor next to a tipsy Andrew and his companion.

Being a 35 and older bar the music playing was older as well and some of unfamiliar to Austin and Justin. It didn't matter though, they moved to the slow bellowing of one of Mary j. Blige's 90's era songs. It was a nice slow dance unlike the one's they had previous where Justin was being whisked back and forth or grinded between the other two. It brought a smile to his face, to turn his attention to something other than his inner thoughts, but it had somewhat of an opposite effect on Austin.

It brought back nostalgic memories of Hilda's wedding and Justin's 16th birthday, memories that he still cherished, but missed dearly. He was always nostalgic for those days, not much after that had gone right and dancing alone with Justin reminded him of that.

He hoped that he and Justin could be together, but he was starting to question whether or not such a thing would be possible. He mulled this over the whole time they danced and remained silent once they sat down. It wasn't until a few hours later a now completely drunk Andrew caused him to stop his thoughts.

"I told you." Justin mused. "You owe me 10 bucks." Austin laughed at the sorry site in front of him before placing an Alexander Hamilton into Justin's hand.

"For what huh, you two betting on me?" Andrew slurred.

"I don't think he'll make it back to his apartment. Maybe he should stay with me." Justin proposed, ignoring Andrew.

"That works for me." Andrew smirked.

"You can stay too if you want." Justin offered. Austin just nodded, but kept silent the entire way back.

* * *

><p>As soon as they got back Andrew started throwing up. His two companions hurried him into the bathroom and decided it would be best to let him have Justin's bed after he'd passed out over the toilet. Once they got him undressed they tossed him on the bed and went into the living room together.<p>

"Happy birthday Juse." Austin said with a sheepish smile. He plopped down on the couch and Justin followed his example.

"It still won't be my birthday for another two days. Speaking of which, I never even touched that cake you two bought."

"It wasn't bought, I made it." Austin answered while rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. Justin looked him over for a second with an expressionless face before sliding over to give Austin a hug. Instinctively Austin hugged back and he became very relaxed.

"Thank you" He whispered into his ear. It was only a few seconds before they parted somewhat reluctantly. Despite still being torn Justin felt comfortable and safe wrapped in his companion's arms. He missed the feeling. Austin missed it too and it caused his thoughts to return to where they were at the bar.

"Can I ask you something?" He said turning to Juse.

"Sure"

Austin took a deep breath before asking his question. He'd asked himself the same thing many times over the years, especially during his dark days. Now he was about to ask the apple of his eye and he wasn't sure what the response would be.

"What do you think would've happened had things not ended, between us I mean?" Justin sat silent for several minutes and Austin was about to talk again before replying.

"Honestly, I really don't know. I'd like to say we'd be doing this or that, but all things considered, and the reasons for why it ended I don't think I could answer that." Austin's heart sank a little, but instead of sitting silently he asked a different question.

"Back at the bar when I asked what were you going to do with the knowledge of our feelings for you, you said nothing, why?" Once again Justin took a few minutes to gather his thoughts.

"A piece of me still loves you, both of you. The reason I said nothing is because I don't want to have to choose one and hurt the other. So for me to acknowledge your feelings would mean that either I shut one or both of you out. It would be like Sophie's choice and I just can't do that." Austin stared at him for a second. He was a mix of emotions, but mostly irritation.

"That's not fair. It's not fair to either of us. Do you know how selfish that sounds?" He responded in an accusatory voice. Justin shifted his eyes to the floor.

"I know it is and I'm sorry." His head tilted down in defeat and Austin couldn't help, but soften.

"We're big boys Juse; whoever you don't choose will recover from it. You can't keep us in limbo forever." Justin kept his head down, but agreed with Austin nonetheless. There was yet again another long silence before Austin interjected. "It's only 12:47 if you aren't tired I could cut us both a slice of cake." Justin lifted his head and shared a weak smile.

* * *

><p>The two decided to watch TV until they felt sleepy and it wasn't until almost 3 that Austin started nodding off. They had watched TV in silence, but not the same awkward silence that followed their earlier conversation; as a result Austin didn't notice that Justin had drifted off to sleep an hour earlier until his body fell unto his lap. It caught him by surprise and he was forced to suppress a yelp. Justin hadn't been disturbed at all and actually made himself more comfortable.<p>

As he looked down he couldn't help but admire Juse's sleeping form. He'd rather be sleeping next to him than have him sprawled across his lap, but this was a close second. He slid a hand through Justin's hair and let it rest there comfortably before he bent over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight Juse." He whispered. Austin relaxed his body and leaned back into the couch before dosing off for good.

_TBC_


End file.
